


Apocalypse 101

by Im_Proud_Of_Us, Lilly6042



Category: Original Work
Genre: #TheLastLife from TikTok, Angst, Bad Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Zombie Apocalypse, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Proud_Of_Us/pseuds/Im_Proud_Of_Us, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly6042/pseuds/Lilly6042
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse, and everything has gone to hell. It's seven years later, and Jay Hyde finds a camp to join. He soon discovers this camp is full of people he grows to love, and that they're taking years off of his life one injury at a time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Character Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that absolutely none of these will be in order. This takes place after Jay has come to Redwood and after he starts dating Derek. Any discrepancies that are in future chapters are because of different places in the timeline or they're different events in the timeline.

Characters In the Main Storyline

  * Jay Hyde
  * Lux
  * Derek
  * Amelie
  * Liz
  * Izzy
  * Lily
  * Ophelia
  * Shinira
  * Baxter
  * Malikai
  * Ezra
  * Cheshire
  * M
  * Jake
  * Jack
  * Marcus
  * Jordan
  * Wyatt
  * Mathew
  * 27
  * Oliver
  * Diana
  * Forest
  * Daniel
  * Damian
  * Lena
  * Synde
  * Melissa
  * Axel
  * Jackson
  * Amy
  * Agnes
  * Rose
  * Chris

From writer 'Im_Proud_of_Us': I will be writing from my character's perspective. He has some characters he doesn't like. He has some characters who he's violent towards. This is common in this universe.


	2. Jay's Hallucinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay starts having a psychotic episode in which he sees his dead twin, Cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that absolutely none of these will be in order. This takes place after Jay has come to Redwood and after he starts dating Derek. Any discrepancies that are in future chapters are because of different places in the timeline or they're different events in the timeline  
~Jay

Jay sat underneath a tree, clutching his head as thoughts swirled around rapidly. He heard his family’s voices screaming, pleading for help. As he rocked himself slowly, he heard the crunching of leaves and his head shot up. There she was. Cain. He tried to scramble away, but his limbs had become lead. He was trapped, he couldn’t move. 

“Well, well, well” she said, a venomous grin on her face “look who I found. I told you I’d always find you.” He couldn’t breathe as she stepped closer. 

“You- You’re dead. I killed you, I saw it!” His voice went higher and higher as he became more and more frantic. Her white hair blew in the wind. She had insisted on getting that color, even though their parents protested. They couldn’t deny her anything, even if they wanted to. 

“You think it’s that easy?” She asked, before she noticed. “Oh right. You don’t remember, do you? Mom and Dad had to sedate you.” She laughed cruelly. “Oh, darling baby brother, you don’t even know the half of it.” Jay’s face twisted into a snarl. 

“You’re two minutes older than me, Cain. Knock it off.” He tried to stand but his knees gave out from under him. She laughed again. 

“Oh, come on, Abel. Give it up. You know you were nothing without me.” She sat next to him. “You were a spineless little nobody before you joined Void. Now look at you. Everyone in that wretched little camp looks up to you. You even got yourself a boyfriend. All of that is because you joined me.” She cooed. He knew she could talk her way out of anything, that she could manipulate anyone, and yet her words still sunk in. He shook his head. 

“You used me. You made me do horrible things to innocent people. I hated being in Void.” He replied, trying to push away from her. 

“You only think that because that other kid got to you. Come on, we were so happy before then. Don’t you remember? No problems, no worries, just a little scuffle here and again. Don’t you want to go back to that? Aren’t you sick of having to be the adult?” Jay scoffed. 

“I’m the adult because I care about people.” He spat. “You never did that. You only cared about yourself, never who you stepped on.” 

“But I cared about you. I never let anyone else hurt you.” 

“Only because I kept your ass out of prison.” 

“Aw, you’re hurting my feelings now.” She laughed. “You know I’m right, deep down. If you want to come and have fun, maybe kick back some, find me.” 

“Not gonna happen.” 

“Oh, it will. You know where the camp is.” She said, stood up, and then she was gone.


	3. The Bitch Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay decides to go to see Cain, just to prove to himself that she's 100% dead.

As Jay left the camp, his stomach sank. He felt awful for lying to Derek, but what was he supposed to say? ‘Hi, I hallucinated about my dead twin and now need to go back to her camp to confirm I actually killed her?’ Derek would think he was insane. With their relationship being so new, he didn’t want to cause unnecessary strain. It would be fine. He’d be in and out in less time than it took to get there, no problem. Her words still haunted him as visions of what he’d had to do taunted him. It made him sick.

He took a deep breath, stopping at the creek to splash some water on his face. He shouldn’t be worried. She was dead, he had memories of killing her  _ twice _ . Once as a zombie, and once as a human. So why was his stomach in knots? That image must’ve scared him more than he thought. He needed to  calm down.

He drew closer to the town, keeping an eye on his surroundings. He walked by, looking at where he knew Lily had hidden alcohol. He might have to swing by there if he had the chance on the way back. This was making him stupid nervous. Maybe he should’ve asked Derek to come with him? Oh well, it was too late now. If he was to turn back and explain, he couldn’t imagine anything good would happen. He was almost there anyways, no point in turning back now.

As he approached the camp, his unease lessened a bit. From a distance it looked abandoned, exactly how they left it. He breathed a sigh of relief, he was just being irrational on the way over. There was no way she was still alive. He entered the main part of camp and saw a fire, flickering. He was curious about what was burning, so he crept closer. Big mistake.

The moment he was out of the safety of the wilderness, someone grabbed him from behind and held his arms. He screamed in fright, obviously startled. He couldn’t see behind him, couldn’t reach his rifle, he was helpless. The sounds of boots and a familiar gait filled him with fear as his sense of unease returned full force to punch him in the gut. Right in front of him, red lipped and white haired, was Cain.

“Hey there little brother. Did you miss me?”

Then everything went black.


	4. The Reaper (Good Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation (good ending)

It had happened. Cain was finally dead, but a price had to be paid. Jay had sent Derek off to get Lux help. The kid had a broken collarbone and had punctured a lung, again. He’d managed to hide his own bleeding from the two of them until Derek was gone. Everyone was gone.

Derek had promised to come back to for him, but he wouldn’t make it in time. Jay could feel it. His fingers had gone numb a while back and now a cold tingly feeling was spreading up his legs.  He was cold, so  so cold. His eyes were getting heavier by the second. Tears slipped down his face and they felt scalding. He was going to die, and he couldn’t help but cry about it. He was scared. After everything, all the shit he’d survived this was how he’d die. Cold, alone, in a puddle of his own blood.

All of a sudden , he felt a warm touch on his cheek. His eyes trailed upwards.

His mom stood above him, bathed in light, with a comforting smile on her face.  His eyes widened as his breathing grew more and more shallow.

“Momma?” He whispered, reaching out to touch her. He couldn’t move his arm.

“Hey there, little bird.” She said, cupping his cheek. Her touch was warm, and he felt himself lean into it. “It’s time to come home.”

“I’m scared.” He whimpered. “I still have things to do! I need to take care of Lux, Derek,  _ Gaia-” _ His mother pressed a finger to his lips.

“No, love” her voice was gentle “you’ve done everything you could for them. It’s time to rest now.” He felt a sob wrack his body.

“ _ I’m scared _ ” he said, “I don’t want to die, momma.”

“Nobody does sweetheart, but it happens to all of us.” She stroked his hair, carding her fingers through the strands. “It’s easy, just like falling asleep. You’ll be with us in no time at all.” 

He sobbed, more tears falling as the world started to fray at the edges. Soon th e world was nothing but blurring colors and shapes. Then just colors. His eyes didn’t close, instead they stared straight ahead as if he’d held off  as long as he could. His heart stopped, warmth fading away as his eyes finally turned glassy and he slipped into the void. He fought it the entire way, but nobody could resist death for long. Certainly not Jay, who was old friends with the reaper at this point.


	5. The Reaper (Bad Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation (bad ending)

It hadn’t worked. They had tried to ambush Cain and she’d seen it coming a mile away. She had Lux a nd Derek. He’d left Gaia back at Yellowstone, but he wasn’t sure if the camp had fallen or not. They had failed , and it was all his fault.

“See, I told you. No matter what happens, you’ll never be stronger than me. ” Her smile was vicious. She had a split lip from her fight with Derek, but she’d gotten one of her guards to restrain him. “But I’m feeling generous today. I’ll make you a deal” she leaned closer to him “you and me, one on one. If you win you get to kill me and go home. If  _ I _ win, I gut you like a fish and then kill them.”

“Fine.” He answered, and he heard his family’s cries of dissent.  If he didn’t do this, it was guaranteed death for all of them. At least this way, he had a chance.

But he didn’t.

Cain was better at fighting, and he knew it up until the very end. He still made her work for the victory, but she won nonetheless. It hadn’t been hand to hand either, they’d both been allowed to pick weapons. Jay had picked his bat, Cain had picked a sword.  It was surprising, but he didn’t dwell on it. Now he understood.

In his last-ditch attempt to get a good hit on her he’d swung his bat overhead and tried to bring it down on her. It left his entire torso open. While he’d been focused on attacking, she’d taken advantage of his  error and stabbed him through the chest. He dropped the bat, eyes wide in shock as he  struggled to breath. His mind raced with what was likely happening to his body.

_ ‘Punctured lung(s),  _ _ broken ribs, burst artery, cut veins- _ _ ’ _ his eyes started to  dilate before she leaned into him. 

“I’ll make sure to kill them nice and slow, so the last thing you hear is their screams and know it’s all your fault.”


	6. The Boys Being Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning between Jay and Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the hallucinations, but before either of the endings.

He couldn’t help but smile. Jay looked at himself in the mirror from every angle, looking at the little bump. There was almost a manic sort of joy that overtook him. His precious little girl was there, and she’d be on the way soon. He was already imagining how she’d look. Her eyes, her hair, fingers, toes, everything. She was going to be perfect, and horribly spoiled. Agnes was already planning a baby shower. Lux, Liz, Lily, Ophelia, they were all ecstatic to meet little Gaia. His smile faltered a little bit.

Derek… He didn’t know how Derek felt. Yes, he’d been told that Derek would never leave him, but the anxiety was still there. He was still so scared that Derek was secretly ashamed of him, even though the man had been telling everyone who would listen about their little girl. Now  _ that _ brought his smile back. Their little girl. She was going to be so protected, so cherished. Everyone loved her and she wasn’t even here yet. 

Jay trudged back into his room, feet sore and swollen. He sat back on the bed, falling back into the pillows with a muffled  _ thump _ . The door opened, and despite everything he felt excitement bubble up in him. Derek was home.

“Jay?” His voice rang through the house.

“Up here.” He replied, stretching lazily. Derek’s footsteps echoed in the mostly empty house. He entered the bedroom, dropping his things and climbing in next to Jay.

“Hey.” He said, burying his face into the other man’s neck. 

“Hey yourself.” Jay replied , sighing in contentment. This was bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets some bad news

When Baxter said the word, Jay’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Fear raced down his spine, followed by a terrifying numbness. He could see it on the x-ray in front of him.

“You’re sure? It can’t be anything else?” He whispered in horror. Baxter looked at him sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Positive. We could probably do some treatment here, but it wouldn’t do much.” He replied, mouth a thin line. Jay looked at him, absolutely lost for words.

“I appreciate the honesty.” Jay said, and he did. He’d seen firsthand what the treatments could do, the side effects, how awful they were. “I’d rather skip that bit, especially if it won’t help.” Baxter nodded, stepping away.

“I understand.”

Jay’s mind was racing as it screamed for him to run. But if he did that, people would come looking for him. He was going to have to do something downright awful. Something he’d never do if he had another choice. He wanted his family to forget him, to be able to continue. For that to happen, they would need to _want_ to forget him. He needed them to absolutely despise him.

“Hey Bax?” Jay said softly, looking at the other man. “Thanks.” He nodded and Jay left.

Once he was outside, he made a beeline towards his house. For this to work he needed to pack in a hurry and look like he was actually leaving.

“Jay!” He heard a familiar voice shout. He flinched. Of course, Lux would be the first person he sees. Instead of stopping and waiting for him, Jay continued walking as if he didn’t hear him. Lux ran to catch up with him. “Hey! How’d the meeting with Baxter go?” The older man shouldered Lux out of the way. He immediately knew something was wrong.

“Wait, what’s wrong? Did something-” Jay cut him off, wanting to do this like ripping off a band aid.

“You’re really annoying, you know that?” He put on an irritated expression. Lux stopped dead in his tracks before laughing with a shocked expression.

“Come on Jay, that’s not funny.”

“I mean it. You’ve been so much trouble since the moment I saw you. It would’ve been better if you just stayed with Cain.” He knew it was a low blow, but it did the trick. He heard Lux stop and left him behind. ‘One down, one to go’ he thought with a frown. The minute he walked into his house, Derek was there.

“Hey, is everything alright? Baxter cleared everything? It’s just a cold right?” He asked in quick succession. If it had been any other circumstance, Jay would’ve smiled at him acting like a mother hen. Instead he shoved it down and scowled.

“Why do you care?” He asked, grabbing a bag and stuffing his things inside.

“Woah, what happened?” He asked, surprised by Jay’s hostile attitude.

“Oh, give it a rest, you can stop pretending. We both know you’re nothing more than a punk kid who only cares about himself. You’re fooling yourself if you think any different.” Derek froze too.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Derek asked angrily.

“I’m finally being honest. I’m sick and tired of being the one to rescue everyone. I’m tired of being everyone’s go to. You all are so fucking annoying, and I’m done forcing myself to be here out of _pity_.” The words were sharp, and it took all of his willpower for his voice to not break. You could’ve heard a pin drop. Jay used the silence to finish packing. Soon as he did, he left and got to the gate. He forced himself to keep walking. This was for their own good, they would be better off hating him, they wouldn’t have to see him deteriorate. He was happy the gate was close to the housing.

If anyone had been around, they would’ve seen him crying and that would ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my original plan instead of Jay being pregnant. I was threatened with bodily harm if I were to actually kill him, so this idea got scrapped.


End file.
